prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Vampire Pink Coord
(ホーンテッドヴァンパイアピンクコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 81 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Haunted Vampire Blue Purple Coord, Haunted Vampire Blue Coord and the Haunted Vampire Orange Coord. User Appearance Tops A dark grey enamel top with long sleeves. The puffed shoulder has a mauve and gold ornate bat design, and the bottom of the sleeve cuff is pointed with black tulle sticking out, gold lining, and a gold bat pattern. At the top of the chest is ruffled fabric coming in white and dark grey, each lined in gold, and sticking out of the bottom is black and mauve ruffled fabrics. Over this is mauve fabric covering the chest with gold pointed lining that has turquoise diamonds at each point. Over this is a turquoise and gold pointed layer with black lining and straps, and hanging from each point is a turquoise diamond. The turquoise collar has gold lining, and a short, pointed mauve cape hangs from the back with gold lining. Included is a black spiderweb choker with turquoise and mauve gems hanging from it, two pearl necklaces, and a gold necklace with a turquoise and gold bat hanging from a gold pearl loop that has a turquoise gem hanging from the bottom. Skirt A turquoise and gold pointed skirt with bats drawn on each section, the middle flap colored dark grey instead. At the middle are three turquoise and gold straps with a bat at the middle. Sticking out beneath the skirt is a white and black check layer of fabric with a spiderweb pattern around the middle. A black spiderweb layer resides over the skirt with gold pointed lining, followed by a shorter mauve and gold layer with designs on each side and and a gold frame resembling bat wings full of gears. Hanging beneath the peplum are two gold chains on one side, and two gem chains on the other. Shoes Dark grey boots with a white platform sole and long thin heel. The toe is mauve with gold line detail over it and around the top, which is trim with black tulle. Turquoise coloring goes down the middle with gold lining and string laced over it, and on the back corner of the ankle is a gear bat wing. Grey tights are included with a black bat pattern going up the side. Accessory A black web tulle piece with a grey band at the bottom and a big turquoise and gold bat attached to the middle. On each side is a geared bat wing. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 4 Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts EHnyjgiU0AAY7An.jpg La La Meltic StAr Arcade Cover.png Anime Screenshots Episode 81 Haunted Vampire Blue, Orange, and Pink Coord Intro.png La La Meltic StAr 1.jpg La La Meltic StAr 3.jpg La La Meltic StAr 4.jpg La La Meltic StAr 5.jpg La La Meltic StAr 7.jpg La La Meltic StAr 8.jpg La La Meltic StAr 9.jpg La La Meltic StAr 10.jpg La La Meltic StAr 13.jpg La La Meltic StAr 14.jpg La La Meltic StAr 17.jpg La La Meltic StAr 19.jpg La La Meltic StAr 21.jpg La La Meltic StAr 22.jpg La La Meltic StAr 24.jpg La La Meltic StAr 26.jpg La La Meltic StAr 29.jpg La La Meltic StAr 32.jpg La La Meltic StAr 34.jpg La La Meltic StAr 36.jpg La La Meltic StAr 37.jpg La La Meltic StAr 38.jpg La La Meltic StAr 40.jpg La La Meltic StAr 41.jpg La La Meltic StAr 43.jpg La La Meltic StAr 44.jpg La La Meltic StAr 45.jpg La La Meltic StAr 46.jpg La La Meltic StAr 47.jpg La La Meltic StAr 48.jpg La La Meltic StAr End Pose.png Episode 92 Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 4.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Romance Beat Category:Jewel Vol. 4 Category:Mel Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime